Feelings
by Akasaki Mizuki
Summary: Natsu gets splashed by a potion... and shit goes down *contains a very OOC Natsu and a blonde tomato
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, celestial mage Lucy sat at her bed. She had just awoken from a really weird dream but the problem is; she can't remember it though it did involve a certain fire type mage, she blushes a deep red before hopping off her comfy bed and did her morning routine.

**XOXO**

As Lucy was walking to the guild with Plue in her arms, she felt like she was forgetting something OR someone and as she begin to process why, she blushed (again) because (again) it involved a certain pink haired idiot

**XOXO**

"C'mon Lucy, it won't hurt to try..!"Mira says with determination

"Yeah Lu-chan! I'm sure he will think about it" encouraged he fellow bookworm and bestfriend, Levy with the same determination as Mira

"Ugh but guys! This is Natsu were talking about I'm sure he will just ask me what love and dating is!"Lucy slumped at the table near her, sighing as well

"Yo Luce! Let's go on a mission!"exclaimed Natsu running to the side of where Lucy is

"And c'mon! I don't want explaining stuff like that to him and we don't even know if he'll say yes OR no!"Lucy continued not realizing Natsu was at her side

"Who are ýa talkin'about, Luce?"Natsu asked not knowing who or what their conversation is about

"KYAAA! NATSU! Stop sneaking up behind me! Gosh! Someday you'll be giving me a heat attack!"Lucy was now full alerted at Natsu and moved her sit one step away from him

'From love'Levy and Mira thought,chuckling

"So what did you want Natsu"

"Uhm, oh yah! Mission! With me!"

Lucy sighed, she'll never get used to him popping out of nowhere "Where's Happy?"

Natsu 'thonked' Lucy's head earning a cry from his female guildmate "Hello!? Did'ja not hear me? I said with me not with Happy!"

"So does that mean-"

"Yeah a mission just the two of us" Lucy blushed she was not expecting this

**OXOX**

**Hey guys! This is Mizuki and this is also my first story here in fanfiction! Also to let you know this is already finished and THAT this is not Rated-M!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was annoyed, very annoyed. Well what would you expect from females? Of course, they'll just fangirl over you after you're boy friend (notice the space) basically asked you to come on a mission with him. JUST. THE. TWO. OF. YOU. Someday she's sure they're gonna get it from her or well, from 'force'.

"Argh! Why did Natsu have to say that in front of Mira and Levy-chan! Of course they're gonna ask tons of questions after this stupid mission!"

The mission was to catch a potion-making mage that caused a small village a problem in their daily lives.

Lucy sighed once again and just hoped for the best

**XOXO**

"Lucy... Soft... Warm..."

What..?

"I... Want... To... S-"

Thonk!

"Natsu! What the heck! Can you stop sleeping in my bed like it's yours!?" Lucy was blushing madly especially of what she heard just now

"But Luce, I wanted to leave first thing in the morning!" Natsu whined and confused as to why she was giving this special attention

"Natsu, you do know***"

'Hm, I wonder what Happy is doing right now? I just hope he's okay... And why didn't I see the stupid ice princess yesterday? HA! Maybe became sick because of his stripping habits! Sucker!'

~Somewhere~

Gray sneezed while waking, of course, clad in boxers only

"Gray-sama, are you okay..?" asked Juvia concern written all over her face

"I'm okay Juvia, let's just continue this mission"

~Back to Lucy's apartment~

"And that's why you should respect a woman..! Hey..! Ugh! Natsu are you even listening!?" Lucy lectured Natsu for like a good hour as to why he should respect a girl's privacy

"Huh, what? What happened?" Natsu asked, not clear what's going on

"Do I have to lecture you again!?"

"Huh? No, no! Let's just go to the mission!" Natsu grinned at Lucy even though he didn't understand any of what she said

"Sigh~ I'll just bathe, no peeking 'kay?" Natsu didn't have to be informed, he full well know Lucy will just kick him that would make a hole in the room that will lead to more lectures

"Hm, but why do I still 'unintentionally' go in her bathroom" he was thinking which he quite knew well that he rarely does that, as to why he still barges in her bathroom

"Maybe because she's in there and I want to... tease her..?" Natsu was also quite not sure

Minutes later, Lucy left the bathroom wearing her supposed outfit for today which was a tube top and a skirt (=-=)

"Okay Natsu, let's go!" Lucy went to get her keys and whip ready to fight evil today

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

**OXOX**

**Hello! And this is Mizuki! Please review, that's all o.0'**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blurgh! Why mpf do we mpf have to mpf! Take the train..?"that was supposed to come out harshly but instead it went out like he was crying for help

"Well this is the fastest way to go to the town we're supposed to go"Lucy answered calmly

"...and why do you have to sleep in my shoulder, Natsu! You look like you'll puke anytime!" Lucy was shuddering as she said that while trying to get Natsu away from her carefully 'cuz he really looked like he could vomit anytime

"But Lucy mpf! I'm dying..! Blurgh- H-help me..." and he passed out like that

**XOXO**

"Hi! My name is Louisse, this City's town mayor"

"And we're from Fairy Tail! I'm Lucy and this is Natsu" Lucy stuck out her right hand to gesture their meeting as Louisse gladly shook Lucy's hand

**XOXO**

"Luce! Are we there yet..!? This is getting boring..!" complained Natsu as he follow Lucy behind

"Well Natsu just so you know, I'm tired too. We'll just have to be patient-"

"But Luce, you know I'm not that kind of person" Natsu was now stomping his feet like the kid he is, irritating Lucy more

"Natsu if you don't stop that, I'll-"

"Hello young mages..! Can you *cough* help me with these *cough* packages..?"asked an elderly woman carrying said packages

"I'm sorry ma'am but we need to-"

"Sure old lady! We'll carry those packages for ya!" Natsu got the package while grinning at the old lady which made the old lady blush (ahaha weird)

'Sigh~I guess that's what I like about him... helping those in need' Lucy thought as she smiled a sincere smile watching as Natsu and the old lady walk to who-knows-where

**XOXO**

"Thank you youngsters," smiled the old lady "I guess I was wrong judging the kids these days" she gave a hearty laugh

"Anyway, where are you going..? This place is dangerous for kids like you"

"Don't worry! We're mages from Fairy Tail so we're not afraid of any types of monsters" Natsu boasted while flame bursting out of his mouth

"Oh I suppose you're on a mission then"

"Yes, actually we need to find a potion-brewing mage interrupting this village" Lucy saw a surprised look from the woman giving her suspicions "Do you perhaps know where to find the mage" Lucy asked even though knowing where the mage is because of a map given by Louisse

"Eh... ah... No..." Lucy finally made her assumptions true because she heard, even a tiny bit, of uneasiness from the woman... but the celestial mage just smiled

"Then we'll just go then... Natsu let's get out of here" Natsu stood up from a chair he was sitting on and both him and Lucy walked towards the door

"You'll... Out... Ever...***"

"Eh..?" Lucy turned around only to see a younger and curvaceous woman

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"

"Wah- Natsu dodge!" Natsu heeded the advice of his partner and as he did there was a hole on the 'old woman's' home

"I'LL TAKE THAT HOT AND SEXY GUY EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Lucy was surprised,very surprised. Not only did she turn out a beautiful woman but she also called Natsu "sexy and hot" which Lucy didn't protest to because said description is true

"Gah! I'll take you out first,woman! BEHOLD!" she took out a bottle from her black coat (yes, she was wearing one) containing purple liquid, she drank it and became pale and after a few more seconds she was a monster, a REALLY big monster with horns on her face and a very ugly smil. She let out a loud cry which pierced thru Lucy and Natsu's ears

"Shit! My eardrums goin' crazy! F***!" Natsu roared whilst covering his ears, unable to move

"Ha! Now woman, periiiiiishhh~~!" she hit Lucy with her extra long arms which was incredibly slow that Lucy had the chance to jump out

"I summon thee, Sagittarius!" Lucy does her pose and a loud DING DONG was heard

Apuff of smoke appeared and a man wearing a horse suit saluted "Moshi moshi!"

"Sagittarius get 'er!"

"Moshi moshi~!" Sagittarius was attacking the monster with his arrows continuously! But the woman just had a poker face on and attacked Sagittarius

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama..!" and Sagittarius went to the Spirit World like that

Lucy looked behind her and saw Natsu rolling and clutching his ears on the floor cuz of the battlecry of the she-enemy

"Blondie where do you think you're looking at!" Lucy was now struggling to get out of the woman's grip from her body cuz well, she attacked Lucy while she wasn't looking

"N-natsu..! H-HELP!" Lucy managed to choke out trying to get the attention of the fire mage

"L-Luce!" Natsu was now attacking the enemy

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as a tunnel of fire shot out of his mouth, attacking the woman

"AHHH!" the woman reaeased Lucy, having burnts on her body

"Luce!" good thing Natsu was fast! He captured the unconscious Lucy in his arms and put her down gently

Natsu glared at the woman and she trembled at his glare "You shall know better... to not hurt a precious NAKAMA!" Natsu charged at his opponent with flames on his hands and feet

"Fire Dragon's Winged Attack" and then there was smoke covering Natsu and the woman

**XOXO**

"Uce..! Luce! LUCE!"

"Eh..?" Lucy opened her eyes only to meet charcoal ones "Nat-"

"Luce... Luce..! I-I'm glad..! That y-you're okay..!" Lucy was now being hugged by Natsu which made her blush

"N-natsu... Y-you know that I'm stonger than that..!" Lucy said, facing and smiling at him

Only to be patted (?) by him "Yeah, I know you're stonger than that, Luce" Natsu smiled a sincere smile at Lucy which made her blush a deeper shade of red

'W-why do his pats feel... Mature..?"

**OXOX**

**OMG! Natsu what happened to you!? .'' **

**Sorry for not updating like seriously! We've got an exam this week and I just snuck my computer WHILE reviewing xD**

**Also, I have just recently read your review AFTER I have updated the real 2nd chapter and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up a little there**

**And of course! Review for more chapter to come :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke on the guild's infirmary only to be bombarded by questions of her fellow guildmates but she noticed something...

"Eh!? Natsu's fishing!?"

"Yeah, actually, he's alone... maybe a perfect time for someone to confess..? Hm, hm?" Mira's face looked funny from the way her eyebrows went up and down

"You know what, nevermind" Lucy was now on the guild doors ready to go home

"Lucy! You know I was just joking~!"

**XOXO**

"Natsu..?" after searching for like hours, Lucy had finally found Natsu by the lake... alone...

"Ah, Luce!" Natsu padded the spot beside him indicating that she can sit there

~Few minutes later~

Lucy can't talk... She can't say a word..! What is she going to talk about-

"The lake sure is beautiful" Natsu said without taking his eyes off of the water

"Ah, uh...Yeah..?" Lucy was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear him clearly

"You know, I seem to notice... You look more beautiful today.."

**XOXO**

"... And he was saying words..! Words that Natsu don't even know..!" Lucy was now on her friend's (Levy's) room not knowing what to do when Natsu 'smooth-talked' her earlier

"Lu-chan... You're over exaggerating... people change... time to time..."

"But Levy-chan! It wasn't just like yesterday that he's goofing around like an idiot! And-and"

"Lu-chan," Levy looked at her with serious eyes "You should look at it in the positive way... Natsu's changing for the better! He's not that dense guy that you used to know..! You should be there for him... 'kay?" Lucy looked at her like she had grown another head and just sighed

"You're right, Levy-chan... I-I'll just go home"

**OXOX**

**OMGOSH, guys! Thankyou for reviewing my story! I'm so proud that it just brings tears to my eyes ;_;**

**For the title change (if you've noticed) I'm not really good at making titles so yah...**

**Also, is it late..? Kinda..? Or just okay..? Cuz if you've noticed... I just update EVERY time there's an even number to the date or the numbers 1 or 5... so I'm sorry but please be patient (Onegaishimasu~~)**

**Again, arigatou,**

**Mizuki**


	5. Obviously stressed

"Hmmm... I wonder where Lucy is..?" Erza thought, taking another bite from her strawberry cake. It had been weeks since she last went on a mission with them and wanted to spend quality time with them

**BAM!**

The guild doors opened and Lucy went in with bags under her eyes

"Lucy, are you okay!?" Erza quickly went to her friend's side as she collapsed on the floor

**XOXO**

"Argh..." Lucy sat on what seemed like a bed and looked at her surroundings -it was the guild's infirmary- and lastly spotted a blur of pink on a spot next to her

"Natsu..." he was sleeping, she didn't want to disturb him so she slowly hopped off the bed and was ready to go out

"Lucy..." Lucy stopped and looked over her shoulders to see Natsu still sleeping

'Is he dreaming about me!?' Lucy knew that it was too good to be true that you're crush is dreaming about you

"No not there -moan-" but not that kind of dream

**XOXO**

"I already told you I was NOT having a wet dream" Natsu shouted at Lucy, blushing madly (Natsu and his changes -.-') while walking out of the guild earning looks from their guildmates

"Oh..? So what I heard about you saying 'no not there~' while moaning was just from a pig flying out of nowhere!?" Lucy backfired, obviously not giving up the 'fight'

"...yes..." Lucy smacked her face, did he just believed what she said!? How huge of a moron is he!?

"Okay, you know what, I'm done, I'm going home"

**XOXO**

"And when I said home, he started following me again! Argh! It was just so annoying that he even started whistling! Levy-chan, what do I DO!?" Lucy cried as Levy just sweatdropped on the background processing the situation

"Lucy, you need to calm down..."

"Calm down..!? How do you expect me to calm down after his annoying actions!?" Lucy was now fuming at her bestfriend obviously stressed out from the situation that she didn't mean to take it out on her

"I-I'm sorry, Levy-chan... it's just that I'm REALLY stressed out..."

"It's okay, Lu-chan... you just- had a lot inside your head making you this and that" Levy patted her back, not one bit scared of her sudden outburst

"Thank you, Levy-chan, it's really hard... I don't get what's inside of his head"

"I understand... it's like that when I'm with Ga-" Levy put her hands on her mouth, regretting she has ever said that

"Oh~ So you had that kind of troubles with Gajeel~?"

**XOXO**

"Bye, Levy-chan! Thanks for you're help!" Lucy came out smiling after asking advice from Levy, that's obviously stressed because the topic change to what she and Gajeel 'is'

**OXOX**

***O* I'm so proud ;_;**

**Thank you guys for reading this- um, story :D -spams your wall with too many emoticons-**

**And I'm sorry for using 'obviously stressed' too many times but hey, it's the title of the chapter**

**So yeah... I'm giving you guys a chance to title my story! Cuz I'm really bad at that kind of things...**

**Just review it and whoever I like most shall be having a shout-out next chapter!**

**Love ,**

**Mizuki**


	6. Busy

I woke up feeling warmer than usual...

then felt 'it' (or him to be more specific)

"NATSUUU!"

**XOXO**

"Luce is a scary demon" a tick mark appeared on my forehead, well who's fault do you think it is!?

"But it's good... I kinda miss you doing that, Luce" W-what..? Is it just me or is Natsu blushing!? That made me blush too but in a deeper shade of red

"Oh, that's right! Where's Gray? It's been a few days since-" Eh..?

"Luce is a meanie" Eh?

"She's talking about other guys when I'm with her" Eh?

"It makes me jealous"

Eh

EHH

EHHH!?

"Let's just go to the guild" Natsu was sighing, SIGHING! It's not really a problem because people DO sigh but- it makes me feel...

Guilty...

**XOXO**

That night, Lucy didn't go to Levy's house afraid to lash out her embarrassment -ahem- anger because of a certain GUY

She walked down the familiar path to her apartment, humming as she did so

"What a beautiful lady!" Lucy was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice a man talking to her in a drunk tone

"Hey lady~ wanna go to my place tonight?" he smiled creepily at Lucy but she was still busy thinking about Natsu

"Hey, are 'ya ignorin' me!?" the man shouted grabbing her wrist. Now, Lucy was fully aware of the man beside her who stank booze

"L-let go of me!" Lucy squeaked, afraid for her dear life

"Now you're noticing me!?" Lucy shrank back, trembling

"Hey, release her you old cunt!" that voice..! But the man was too busy ogling at how big her boobs was to even care

BOOGSH

"You perverted old man! How dare you look at her boobs in front of ME!" the man, now fully aware of the presence of the Great Salamander, trembled, ALMOST peeing his pants

"Pl-please spare me..!"

"Oh now you're noticing me?"

"EEK!"

**XOXO**

"Here Natsu" Lucy slid a glass of hot choco in front of the fire mage

"Thanks Luce" he smiled genuinely

WHAT THE HECK!? NATSU'S SUPPOSED TO THANK ME with A TOOTHY GRIN! THE FU-

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LUCE! THE FUUU-

"You want a hot choco..?" Natsu offered, giving his mug to her, she blushed

I think he's changing, like drastically... but I think it's good... maybe for the better..? No, that's not the Natsu I kow and came to love!

"Natsu, are you-"

"Luce... I'm slee-" Natsu fell on top of Lucy, well... at her chest

"Nnnnnnatsu!?" Lucy blushed heavy shade of red with steam coming from her ears, embarrassed at the current position they're in

"But that's strange... he isn't-"

**OXOX**

**WOOHOO! I'M SOOO BEAT AFTER THIS AND THAT ;_;**

**So so so so so sorry for the time delay! I was being lazy again and- yeah...**

**And just so you know... I don't like Lucy cussing so just imagine her saying fudge or something (yeah, I know, lame)**

**And the dedication for the title changing... I'll prolong (is it right..?) the deadline cuz I need more suggestions**

**THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK GUYS! THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS - AND THINGS! YOU MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY**

**If you're wondering... I like the number three so you'll see the more ..? ... ! and that**

**And as always... and yours truly (geez, am I writing a letter..? O_O)**

**Akasaki Mizuki (love love love xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

"ERZA!MIRA! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Lucy slammed open the guild doors with her foot carrying an unconscious Natsu. When her guildmates heard her voice they looked at her, stopping what they were doing

"L-lucy, w-what's wrong?" Mira's voice echoed throughout the quiet guild, knowing full well why Lucy was crying but still afraid what her answer might be

"N-natsu is..! Natsu is-!"

**XOXO**

"Don't worry, Lucy... Porlyusca will do her best" Lucy sobbed, quietly waiting for whatever reason why Natsu's acting 'weird'. Just as Lucy finished her thoughts, Porlyusca came out of the guild's infirmary, her face still emotionless

"He'll be alright" the woman said to no one in particular and Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"But," she closed her eyes "he'll be in a coma" W-what?

"There seems to be a powerful spell blocking him from fully recovering"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S SOME SPELL!? HE SEEMED PERFECTLY... FIne when I-was with...him..." Lucy lowered her head, trembling

"The mission" Lucy felt more tears falling while Erza asked what the mission was about with tears threatening to fall

"T-the mage-s-she threw a s-spell on Natsu..!" she gasped then wiped her tears with the back of her hand

"I must go find her"

**OXOX**

**DUN DUN DUN! What has happened to Natsu?!**

**Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**Also, the thing with the title... I'll not change it anymore ;_;**

**But there's this one person who tried... and I'll give him/her a shoutout! WOOHOO!**

***cricket sounds***

**W-well... sorry for not updating guys... the projects and assignments came and the worse sickness came over me...**

**...Laziness...**

**Thank you guys for the love~~~!**

**Love, Akasaki**


End file.
